Ivan Tristan
|image2 = |-|Crush Driver = |-|Max Driver = }} Ivan Tristan is the assassin from the rival company, Gears Engineers, which also produces the same technology as Landers Industries, although unknown fact about Ivan, he cannot remember of what happen to him, after becoming an assassin to kill Matthew Landers. When Ivan received his driver, and the Robotics Crush Packet from his company, he then fought his first S.L.A.M monster, where Jason was shocked, afterwards finally meeting Talon and Max, Ivan then transformed into Kamen Rider Gears. Later, Ivan had stolen the Max Driver, and was able to use the Frost Knuckle to defeat his enemies imitation of his friends, by becoming Kamen Rider Gear Frost. Character History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Gear's base form is accessed by inserting the Robotics Crush Packet into the Crush Driver and pumping the lever. Unlike Talon GX who has more punching power, Gears has more kicking power. Besides that, Gears shares similar stats with Talon GX in terms of jumping power and speed. Also, as he is presumably much more experienced with the Crush Driver, he is able to fight against and defeat Talon GX at ease, even when the latter has similar power stats as him. Gears's personal weapon is the Dual Breaker. Gears has three different finishers: *Crush Driver finisher: **'Technic Finish': *** : Gears uses his Crush Pad to generate Robotic Jelly in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick to the enemy, coated in gold energy. *** : Using the Crush Armor on either of his hands, Gears performs a powerful punch with a Robotics Jelly projection of the Demolition One. **'Discharge Crush': Using the Crush Armor on either of his hands, Gears can use the power of an Inorganic Ride Capsule. ***'Lock:' Gears creates chains that entangle enemy before attacking with a Lock Jelly projection of the Chain Crusader. ***'Helicopter:' Gears creates a Helicopter Jelly projection of the Rotor Blades, gaining the ability to fly. ***'Eraser:' Gears creates a big eraser that allows him and/or his comrades to flee. *Dual Breaker finishers: **'Blaster Mode:' ***'Dynamic Finish': Gears channels the energy of a Ride Capsule or the Robotics Crush Packet and performs a powerful blast. ****'Ride Capsule:' ****'Crush Packet:' *****'Robotics': Gears shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. ***'Dual Dynamic Finish': Gears channels the energy of 2 Ride Capsules or a Ride Capsule and the Robotics Crush Packet and performs a powerful blast. ****'2 Ride Capsules:' *****'Smartphone + Television:' The Dual Breaker makes a -esque barrier, which switches into the image of three smartphones that launches energy "apps" projection. ****'Ride Capsule + Crush Packet:' *****'Helicopter + Robotics:' Gears shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter rotors. **'Strike Mode:' ***'Dynamic Strike': Gears channels the energy of a Ride Capsule or the Robotics Crush packet and performs a powerful slash. ****'Ride Capsule:' ****'Crush Packet:' ***'Dual Dynamic Strike': Gears channels the energy of 2 Ride Capsules or a Ride Capsule and the Robotics Crush Packet and performs a powerful slash. ****'2 Ride Capsules:' ****'Ride Capsule + Crush Packet:' *Crush Driver + Dual Breaker finisher: Gears can combine the powers of the Crush Driver and the Dual Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Gears's body, causing his transformation to cancel. **'Technic Finish/Dual Dynamic Break': With the Dual Breaker in Strike Mode, Gears channels the energy of 2 Ride Capsules or a Ride Capsule and the Robotics Crush Packet and performs a powerful slash. ***'2 Ride Capsules:' ***'Ride Capsule + Crush Packet:' ****'Robotics + Robotics:' Gears covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. Appearances: Max Episode 17-24 - Max Driver= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Gear Frost is Gears's accessed by using the Frost Knuckle, loaded with Frost Ride Capsule, in the Max Driver. In this form, Gears's right arm has punching power slightly lower than Talon Scourge, while his left arm's punching power is on par with Terror Dragon Form. However, his kicking power is slightly lower than Talon Scourge, he cannot jump as high, and he is much slower. Despite this, Gears's explosive fighting style makes up for his weaknesses and he was shown to be able to defeat three Lost Smash while fighting them all at the same time, though with some difficulty. Grease Blizzard is equipped with the on his left arm that can be used to crush enemies or freeze them by blowing cold particles. On his other arm, Grease Blizzard is equipped with the that is able to shoot ice as a form of attack. In addition, Grease Blizzard can produce icicles from the ground around him using his legs. Because Kazumi was kidnapped by Faust and had a Nebula Gas injection, using this form could kill Kazumi due to it increasing his Hazard Level even further to the point where it's more than his body could handle. It is unknown if brief usage can avoid this issue, as Kazumi stayed transformed until his body forcibly broke down. Grease Blizzard consists of the following parts: * : Grease Blizzard's helmet. ** : Output adjustment device installed on the head of Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard. increase the hazard level of the user and maximizes their abilities. In some cases, it can enhance the user's combat ability beyond basic performance. ** : Data collection device in Grease Blizzard's helmet that collects battle data. It also manages the temperature of the suit, repairs damaged areas by rapidly freezing it and restoring its shape and function, and then filling it with Variable Ice. ** : The armor is filled with sherbet-like impact modifiers, which minimizes damage to the head even from a direct attack. ** : Armored parts to protect the head of Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard. It is made of Variable Ice, which optimizes the internal structure and density balance while it becomes more durable the more it is attacked. It also continuously lowers the ambient temperature of the room until the enemy is incapacitated. ** : The eyes of Kamen Rider Grease. Increases hit rate and reaction time to attacks. * : The armor pieces on Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's chest. It is made of Variably Ice, which optimizes the internal structure and density balance while it becomes more durable the more it is attacked. There is also a unit at the back that allows short term flight using the Variable Ice spouts. * : Shock resistant bodysuit of Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard. While protecting the transformation from combat damage, it strengthen the body according to the hazard level. The interior of the suit is kept at a constant temperature, so temperature based attacks will not affect the user. * : Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's shoulder pads. They spout out Variable Ice during the final attack. They can also form a barrier of ice to be used as a shield. * : Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's right arm. The elastic gel pad inside the suit assists movement as well as increase strength and speed. It is strong enough to defeat enemies with a freezing punch with cooling particles. * : A device on Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's arm. They spout out Variable Ice during the final attack. They can also be used to form a sword made of ice. * : Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's gloves. Specializes in attacks with the Grease Blizzard Knuckle, and the power of his punches increases as the user becomes more prepared. Punches will cause enemies to dissipate at the cellular level, leaving only smoke. * : Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's left arm. A power assist motor is fitted in the arm that allows the user to deliver a powerful punch. * : The claw like gauntlet on Grease Blizzard's left arm. It has a multitude of functions built in designed to freeze and crush enemies. It can spray a cooling particle at enemies in its grasp and deploys a huge energy arm during final attacks. * : Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's legs. The elastic gel pad inside the suit assists movement as well as increase strength and speed. It is strong enough to defeat enemies with a freezing kick with cooling particles. * Frostruggle Shoes: Kamen Rider Gears Frost's shoes. It has built-in footwork optimization and impact-type shredding devices, and increases the power of the kick increases as the user becomes more prepared. Kicks will cause enemies to dissipate at the cellular level, leaving only smoke. This form has 2 different finishers: *Max Driver finishers: **' ': Gear Frost turns the Vortex Lever once and creates a large Variable Ice construct of the GBZ Demolition One that spins before he grabs the enemy with it and crushes them. **' ': Gear Frost turns the Vortex Lever multiple times and produces ice from each of the GBZ Ice Pack Shoulder in order to propel himself forward and performs a flying kick covered in light blue energy. The kick freezes enemy upon contact and destroy them into mist. Appearances: Max Episode 47 - 48 - Perfected Kingdom= Gears Perfection Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Gears Perfection is Gears's accessed by using Gears Perfected Kingdom, which adapts the Max Driver's two slots into one, allowing him to use only the Gears Robot Ride Capsule to transform. This form's finisher is Perfected Kingdom Finish: to be added }} }} Equipment Devices *Crush Driver - Transformation device. *Crush Packet - Transformation trinkets. *Ride Capsules - Trinkets for granting abilities with the crush Driver and transformation with the Max Driver. *Max Driver - Secondary transformation device. Taken from Sam Murdock *Frost Knuckle - Adapter for Max Driver and secondary personal weapon. *Gears Perfected Kingdom Weapons *Dual Breaker - Gears's personal weapon. *[[]] - Shadow's sidearm weapon that Grease borrowed to help his comrades escape from Terror and Mad Shadow. Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances **Episode 17: What Choices **Episode 18: The War Begins **Episode 19: The Golden Rider **Episode 20: A Hazardous Match! **Episode 21: The Dangerous Match! **Episode 22: Descent **Episode 23: Max vs. Gears **Episode 24: The Rider from Hell **Episode 25: Kamen Rider Shadow **Episode 26: What Happen on Mars **Episode 27: Blood Brothers for Life! **Episode 28: Double Match! **Episode 29: Battlefront! **Episode 30: New Game Begins Now **Episode 31: Secret Lies in Pandora's Box **Episode 32: Raging Soul **Episode 33: Jason's Origin **Episode 34: Terror Rises **Episode 35: Dragonic Vengeance **Episode 36: The Tower of Pandora **Episode 37: Terror's Grand Stage **Episode 38: Greatness Alike **Episode 39: The Psychotic Rider **Episode 40: Ultimate Formation **Episode 41: Final Evolution **Episode 42: Historical Finding **Episode 43: Another Stage **Episode 44: The Real Max **Episode 45: Terror's Final Chapter **Episode 46: Hope **''Kamen Rider Max: Last Hope'' **Episode 47: The Last Stand **Episode 48: Ivan's Final Stand }} See Also * - Ivan's counterpart